<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Нормальное домашнее животное by Dull_Balrog, fandom Nastoyashee Sveklo 2020 (Nastoyashee_Sveklo)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258669">Нормальное домашнее животное</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dull_Balrog/pseuds/Dull_Balrog'>Dull_Balrog</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nastoyashee_Sveklo/pseuds/fandom%20Nastoyashee%20Sveklo%202020'>fandom Nastoyashee Sveklo 2020 (Nastoyashee_Sveklo)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:28:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dull_Balrog/pseuds/Dull_Balrog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nastoyashee_Sveklo/pseuds/fandom%20Nastoyashee%20Sveklo%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>острая нехватка гидропасторали</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Nastoyashee Sveklo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Нормальное домашнее животное</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Грудь придавливает что-то тяжёлое и Алан, морщась, пытается столкнуть ящера. Он, кроме него некому. Тушка с мстительной точностью придавливает его целиком, но всё же даёт жертве пространство для дыхания.<br/>
— Дурная башка! — полузадушенно стонет старик. — Три дурных башки!<br/>
Долбоящер рявкает и облизывает ему щёку и ухо.<br/>
— Вот дёрнуло же... — бормочет старик. Горячая тяжёлая туша тихо урчит в ответ. Опаснейшее существо! Нормальные люди заводят кошек или собак. Или попугаев, но он бы не взялся — больно шумные. Жабы, гекконы, пауки... Кто-то ухитряется держать сову. Некоторые экстремалы заводят себе варана. Гидора гораздо крупнее варана. И куда неприятнее. Лучше бы он завёл рыбок. или вообще никого. Но у него теперь есть неведомая тварь. К чёрту! Он медленно уплывает в сон.<br/>
Алану снится небольшой дом посреди запущенного сада, фотографии на каминной полке, золотые рыбки в аквариуме... В щёку тыкается наглая рыжая морда с жёлтыми раскосыми глазами. Алан вздыхает. Никуда он теперь не денется. Гидора громко тарахтит ему в ухо.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>